


This is not a public toilet

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caught, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Horny Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a public toilet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Public Toilet".

„This is NOT a public toilet!!“ The bar owner´s voice trailed behind them as the door swung shut. 

Derek grabbed Stiles with medium urgency and dragged him along, to safety.

Safety for their horny asses. 

The cold bit at Stiles´ exposed skin over the waistband of his boxers. He rearranged himself.

“Last chance before the warehouse,” Derek ultimatum´d. - “Spoil-sport,” Stiles countered.

Swiftly turning on his heel, he set his eyes on the park across the street. 

“Up for defending my ass in the dark wilderness?” 

Grinning, Stiles walked backwards, two fingers shoving his shirt back up.

Derek snorted. Tease.


End file.
